


The Bigger the Temples, The Sweeter the...

by Toongrrl1990



Series: It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Men World [8]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toongrrl1990/pseuds/Toongrrl1990
Summary: Originated here http://toongrrl.deviantart.com/art/The-Bigger-the-Temples-the-Sweeter-the-577925335I felt like doing some fluffThe title is a reference to a lyric from Spinal Tap's "Big Bottom".The dialogue is borrowed from the "Futurama" episode THE PRISONER OF BENDAPeople (like Don Draper and Stan Rizzo) seem to have a thing for kissing Peggy Olson's forehead....Likely inspired by the works of Nikinou (hey Niki)





	The Bigger the Temples, The Sweeter the...

It was slightly breezy in late September. Peggy was just freshened up after showering and feeding her twins, she had just slipped on her yellow chiffon baby doll slip and sashayed into her bedroom where Stan was waiting at the bed with yellow pajamas albeit with the buttons all open. Broad shoulders, back, chest, square jaw hidden under thick brown hair, bright eyes winking mischievously and seductively at her, long built legs that were well-muscled, just a bit of fat covered his midsection and it didn’t look any less appealing, and his brown hair was feathered seductively with a lot of body. She gazed lovingly back at him, wanting to stroke that hair of his and soaking in how the purple paint she picked for their boudoir made him look handsomer than usual. Great career, great man, great children, great house, great hair, and great (ish) friends, could life get any more perfect? She then caught sight of herself in her hand mirror, she felt she shed enough of the baby weight and looked at how long her legs looked in the negligee. Everything looked perfect….aside from that large wide forehead of hers she felt cursed with. The damned thing never got smaller and emphasized her nose. “Oh, it’s so large and wide,” Peggy moaned.

He replied consolingly, with just a hint of amusement: “C’mon Pegs.” Stan just could not believe this. He thought her to be very beautiful, as she was six years ago: shiny chocolate brown hair, bright and vivid light blue eyes that always struck him in the heart, full pink lips that revealed a bit of gap in her otherwise white and straight teeth, dewy alabaster skin over her oval cheeks, her wide-eyed expression that looked very intelligent, the mouse-like ears that took in every word she heard, her small frame with a figure 8 lines under the sheer and floaty yellow baby doll nightie, her impressive legs with that cute bit of extra jiggle up top, the confident and graceful way she walked, the way she put one daughter to bed while feeding the other…..he just can’t believe that she’d find fault with her face. It was a beautiful face, maybe didn’t have the cookie-cutter beauty so popular these days nor the glamourous look of some of the women they knew, but it was a lovely face with its own character. The nose was pronounced, but not as though it called attention to only it, but made her look all the more striking and the forehead….he loved kissing it and it seemed to have added extra height to her petite frame. That sweet, soft, taut skin was perfect to kiss.

Peggy sighed, “My forehead has always been large. I tried praying, different bangs, and looked for concealers to minimize its appearance.” The hand mirror was very close to her face and she sighed; all those times where she tried tricks to make her forehead and nose look smaller only for her face to look less attractive, the many bangs she tried to just cover up her forehead, her weight gain making her look bloated in the face as well as overweight, the few times she was reminded that she didn’t look like some model. Stan sighed; he cannot believe an amazing, vivacious, intelligent, and beautiful woman such as her would critique herself in such a poor manner. He does know one way to really get her mind off her looks….

He stood up, and placed his hands on her shoulders, looked into her eyes with a combination of affection and lust and said, “Chief….I love that you have an ample forehead. Its wideness and your petite body make you even more kissable. You make me so happy and aroused.” Just to punctuate that point, he caressed her and kissed her forehead. He leaned his head back and with her pink lips parted in a smile and her blue eyes sparkling, Peggy asked, with a wink: “I do?”

They made love….wild, passionate, messy, steamy love under the covers. The house vibrated with the movements they made, the wind outside grew stronger. Later they slept sweetly, their lips on each other’s mouths. It was a perfect night, they never wanted for anything with each other.


End file.
